


Danganronpa Hope's Peak Academy (Despair)

by PKMN_Trainer_Link



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Despair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKMN_Trainer_Link/pseuds/PKMN_Trainer_Link
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the opposite of the Danganronpa Hope's Peak Academy (Hope). Instead Makoto Naegi is being corrupted with despair by Junko Enoshima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danganronpa Hope's Peak Academy (Despair)

Makoto sat by the side of his bed thinking about his talent. "Hope," he thought, "What a stupid talent. How is that even a talent? No because you know my step brother Hajime gets my real talent Super Analysis. Well doesn't matter to me because of Miss Junko." He sat up and got ready for class. After that he was probably going to see Junko. He walked through the hallway to class. He accidentally bumped into Taiki Hayato. Taiki was the Ultimate Assassin, well really he was more like the Ultimate fighter with his profiencey in fighting and weapons in general. Makoto walked past him and quickened his pace. As he entered the classroom he sat down before anyone could acknowledge him. The last of the students filed into the seats. Then the homeroom teacher Chisa Yukizome walked into the room. She took role and they students moved on to their own things. Makoto slid on his hoodie and scanned the room. He watched intently as the students talked. An unusual sight to see was Taiki talking to someone. This peaked Makoto’s interest, since Taiki generally kept to himself. This person was Arata Itami, the Ultimate Electrician. Taiki nodded and moved back into his seat.


End file.
